Casamento
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • John podia não querer acreditar, mas de algum modo sabia que estava bem próximo da realidade - Sherlock/John •


**_Sherlock_** **não me pertence, fanfic sem fins lucrativos =]**

_* **A todos:**_ espero que aproveitem a leitura, mesmo que essa fic não tenha sido de fato betada (motivo pelo qual peço perdão antecipadamente pelos erros) 8D

* Um pequeno presente para a Nai Malfoy, culpada pelo meu vício em Sherlock e em muitas outras coisas atualmente.

* * *

_("Devemos escolher para esposa somente a mulher que escolheríamos para amigo, se ela fosse homem."_

_- Joseph Joubert)_

_._

As manchas no carpete faziam uma trilha vermelha quase imperceptível, que apenas alguém com uma boa visão como Mrs. Hudson notaria. Ela falara sobre isso com Watson quando ele a vira mais cedo, e alertara-o para o fato de que o sangue em breve não poderia mais ser tirado dali, não sem considerável dificuldade. Ela também dissera que era provável que eles tivessem mais alguma coisa esquisita na geladeira, mas ela não fora corajosa o suficiente para verificar. Parecia achar, com alguma razão, que John deveria cuidar desses pequenos detalhes que o convívio com Sherlock poderia ocasionar, mesmo que às vezes eles a tratassem como a doméstica, apta a resolver os problemas rotineiros que os dias traziam.

John às vezes sentia compaixão por Mrs. Hudson, sentimento de reconhecimento de alguém em situação igual, compreensão e solidariedade mútua acima de tudo. Fora avisado de que Sherlock não era a pessoa mais tratável, que a convivência poderia não ser das melhores, então ele estava preparado. Ao contrário de Mrs. Hudson que ou não fora avisada, ou não acreditara no que lhe disseram e então se surpreendia com o que o inquilino poderia fazer.

Aborrecia Watson na maioria das vezes o que Sherlock fazia de mais estranho e incompreensível. Mas com o tempo ele passara a aceitar muito do que de início parecera impossível de tolerar. Detalhes que iam de mudança constante de humor ou de... _decoração_ no apartamento que dividiam, ou ainda a falta de consideração que Sherlock por vezes fazia questão de demonstrar quando algum caso muito envolvente o fazia se desligar completamente do que estivesse ao seu redor – tudo em busca da verdade, uma causa nobre por suposto.

É claro que certas coisas nunca seriam toleradas – não sem alguma luta da parte de John – como o fato de Sherlock não ver problema algum em pegar seu computador emprestado e olhá-lo como se a reclamação de John fosse sem sentido, uma perda de tempo, reação que fazia John questionar se valia realmente o esforço tentar explicar algo tão quotidiano como privacidade para ele, que parecia sempre avesso a pôr na cabeça pequenas coisas que lhe pareciam inúteis, mas que faziam toda a diferença quando se convive com alguém.

Ele não podia reclamar, é claro. Estava ciente desde o início de que Sherlock poderia não ser a mais tratável das pessoas – ele percebera isso de pronto, quando o conhecera -, mas ele não conseguia não pensar. E as pessoas ainda acreditavam que eles estavam saindo ou em algum tipo de relacionamento mais profundo que uma simples divisão de apartamento, do aluguel. Ou algo mais romântico que casos para resolver e pistas para seguir até encontrar o que quer que estivessem procurando. Como se fosse possível.

"Mrs. Hudson avisou-me sobre as manchas de sangue no carpete." John comentou quando chegou e o viu sentado, abraçado ao seu violino, tendo em seu rosto um olhar distante.

"Sherlock, você ouviu o que eu disse?" Perguntou quando notou que não obteria resposta alguma para o comentário que fizera.

"Não há nada que eu possa fazer sobre isso." Ele disse por fim.

"Você poderia pelo menos evitar fazer sujeira se não está disposto a limpá-la."

"O mundo não chegaria aonde chegou se todas as pessoas ficassem preocupadas somente com a limpeza."

"Alguém tem que se preocupar, Sherlock. Olhe, eu sei que você não é a mais comum das pessoas, mas existem coisas que são essenciais para que a convivência seja no mínimo tolerável. Você não pode fazer nenhum esforço quanto a isso?"

"Se você faz tanta questão..." A resposta saiu automaticamente e sem muita convicção, fazendo John se perguntar se ele realmente entendera o ponto ou se ele simplesmente concordara para pôr um fim à discussão recém-iniciada. Sherlock parecia querer concentrar-se em seu violino então, produzindo algumas notas baixas e incertas enquanto John suspirava conformando-se com o que alcançara. Não era fácil morar com Sherlock. Ter qualquer envolvimento diferente disso deveria ser uma missão impossível.

Conhecer Sherlock, suas qualidades e principalmente seus defeitos, acostumar-se com sua constante instabilidade e suas mudanças de humor, aceitar a velocidade de seus pensamentos, entender suas opiniões e sua personalidade e ainda assim permanecer ao seu lado, ligado por algum vínculo tão forte quanto companheirismo e amor, era um feito digno de apreço, John sabia.

E foi pensando sobre isso enquanto andava até a poltrona mais próxima para ler o jornal que ele comprara àquela manhã que ele percebeu o que acontecia ali. Ele olhou para a não tão imperceptível mancha de um vermelho bem escuro, quase marrom, no carpete com dealhes quase dessa mesma cor e depois para Sherlock distraído com seu violino, pensando no quão irônico aquilo era. Logo ele que nunca deixara de negar uma vez sequer seu relacionamento com o Consultor Investigativo é justamente quem chega à conclusão sobre o quão parecido com um casal eles são, morando juntos, e não apenas isso, _convivendo_ com o outro, unidos pela amizade que não parecia estar chegando a um fim, que os manterá daquele jeito por provavelmente um bom tempo, exatamente como _marido e mulher_.

_"Exceto pela parte carnal..." _John pensou. Então ele franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou para Sherlock mais uma vez como se ele tivesse sido capaz de ler seus pensamentos, só para vê-lo levantar a andar em círculos pela sala, preocupado demais com os próprios problemas para sequer notar que John tinha uma expressão estranha na face.

Watson soltou uma risada baixa, nervosa e desajeitada balançando a cabeça em negativa. Eles não eram um casal e não estavam casados, pensou ao pegar o jornal e abrir em uma página qualquer para ler, olhando desinteressada e desconfiadamente para sua mão esquerda em seguida.

"Oh, isso é ridículo." Comentou para si mesmo.

Mas ele sabia que estava bem próximo da realidade.

.

.

* * *

**N/A.:** _É uma ideia bem bobinha, mas eu acho-a tão válida... Embora a execução sofra seriamente por conta da minha completa falta de habilidade para escrever com esses dois. De qualquer jeito, espero que a alguém tenha agradado. :3_

_D.L.~_


End file.
